In view of the growing scarcity of conventional energy and fuel sources and the rapidly rising cost of same it has become increasingly important to find low cost fuel sources. While it has been recognized that many presently classified waste products do contain heat values, or B.T.U's. if they could be used as a fuel, no one to date as far as I am aware has been able to use same directly as fuel and effect direct automatically controlled combustion thereof because of the high moisture content. Thus for example, chunks of wet or green bark, begasse, and the like, have not been considered as fuels since heretofore they have not been combustible without first being subjected to an uneconomical drying operation or used in conjunction with other non-wet fuels. As a result, such green or wet materials have, in general, been looked upon as waste products which must be disposed of, often at some considerable expense.
It is the object of this invention to provide a combustion system and chamber therefor wherein such wet or green materials can be directly used as fuel without any prior drying operation to provide important new low cost fuel sources while at the same time eliminating the disposal costs of such materials.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a combustion system as aforesaid which, once started, can be automatically controlled to meet the desired heat demand.